Don't break Character You've got so much heart
by CameronKayThanks
Summary: Set after Emma and MM get back from the EF. Gold need's help crossing the town line to find his son. He needs someone powerful, someone that he knows he can control. Teen Regina story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. Please be nice to the first timer :) I hope someone likes it.

You're a kid!

Emma walked along the sleepy street's taking care to stay on the sidewalk to avoid some pretty daunting puddles that had collected earlier that day. It was late, really late. Everyone else in this microscopic town was busy snuggling into their houses and winding down for the night. Emma would be doing the same, with her son and her new found parents, enjoying the down time. The down time is what Emma missed the most, especially after making it back from the Enchanted Forest thankfully unharmed... for the most part. Emma and her mother Mary Margaret had made it back with the help of her family, and surprisingly the one and only Regina Mills.

That's precisely what had the savior out pounding the street this late at night. Her weapon and badge securely stuck in place. Regina.

While it had been relatively calm since they returned, Emma would be lying if she hadn't been waiting for the other shoe to drop any day now. Her suspicions of fleeting harmony in her town were starting to feel valid when she received a call from a concerned citizen regarding a rather loud "ruckus" coming from the former mayor's mansion.

Emma quickly noted that she would like to incorporate the word "ruckus" into her vocabulary then grabbed her coat. Emma thought back to the last time she had seen Regina, it had been some weeks. She wondered how that happened. When was the last time Henry saw his adoptive mother? Emma felt a twinge of guilt at this. Looking back Emma had been falling into a rather boring routine, the absence of the mayor is probably to blame. Emma smiled; this problem could be easily fixed. Go fight with the mayor.

Emma arrived at the mansion, rang the doorbell and waited. All of the light's were on so she knew the former Evil Queen was home. Where in the hell else would she be? There was no movement in the large house for several moments so Emma tried again.

"Regina" She called out after knocking and ringing the bell a couple more times. "Come on open up, i don't want to cause a ruckus" Emma smiled to herself.

Still nothing.

Emma wondered. She tried the doorknob. It was unlocked.

She stood there for a moment staring at the cracked door. Emma didn't have a death wish. She was rather excited for the waffles to be had on Wednesday mornings at Granny's and it was Tuesday. Had it been Wednesday night she might have barged in not caring if Regina blasted her to smithereens, but she's waited all week. Emma sighed then called out one more time.

"Regina! It's Emma i'm coming in! Don't kill me! Please!" She slowly opened the door and stepped in.

"Regina"

Still nothing. Now Emma was getting worried. She drew her weapon and clicked off the safety as she walked through the perfectly decorated house searching for it's owner.

"Regina?"

Suddenly, movement behind her caused her to whirl around quickly.

Emma was not expecting this at all.

"Gold?!" Emma didn't lower her weapon, even as he held up his hands to show that he was unarmed.

He motioned to the gun with raised eyebrows "Do you mind, Sheriff?"

"I don't know. What are you doing here? Where's Regina?"

"She's out at the moment. Asked me to keep an eye on things around here until she got back."

"That sounds like bullshit." Emma said stepping away from him as she continued to look around.

"Well it's the truth. So if you don't mind." He motioned for the door.

"I'm not leaving you alone in Regina's house. I'm not leaving at all actually until i see her bright cheery face."

"Then I'm afraid you'll need to move in." He quipped.

Emma knew something was off.

Gold sighed and took advantage of Emma peering into the kitchen to wave his hand and render the savior unconscious. Emma fell to the floor her gun sliding across the tile.

"Why do you care so much." He pondered as he leaned down and brushed some hair out of Emma's face. "Ah that's right. The savior."

He stood and waved his hand again and the Sheriff disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. "Sweet dreams, Emma"

When Emma woke the next morning she was in her bed, but still fully dressed. Had she finally taken Leroy up on his many invitations to join him for a drink or twelve? No. She looked over at the time. It was a little after nine. What happened?

She stood and felt around and realized her gun was gone, but she was still wearing the holster. Then it hit her like a big yellow school bus.

Regina.

Emma didn't bother changing or even telling anyone where she was headed. She ran down main street straight to Regina's house.

She went to open the door but found it locked.

"Regina!" the savior pounded and rang the doorbell several times.

"Regina!" She called over and over. Emma studied the door, it was very thick, and it looked as if the locks had recently been replaced. It was going to hurt like a bitch. She took a few strides back to gain some momentum then started for the door hard. Unfortunately, she was moving too fast, with too much oomph, that she couldn't stop when the door was opened and she crashed right into the women who had opened it.

Regina yelped as she was tackled to the floor and Emma knew she was dead by the time they hit the perfectly waxed tile.

Emma quickly scurried off the mayor and moved to help her up even though the mayor would probably turn her hand into a bloody nub. To Emma's surprise, Regina actually took the offered hand and hoisted herself up.

That's when Emma saw it. Saw her.

"Regina you..." Emma looked the women over again and again and it was undeniable. "You're a kid."

Regina was young, she was like seventeen or close to it, and her hair it was cascading down her back in long brown curls. She looked lighter, and... great.

"Hardly" The teen said as she looked down to her arm. The scuffle at the door had left the former mayor with a scrape on her forearm that was starting to drip blood onto the tile.

"Oh, I'm sorry R'gina." Emma said looking sheepishly at the teen, still completely beside herself with what she was seeing.

"Regina what happened? I mean, what did you do?"

"Do?"

"Was it like some spell or potion or super potent juice cleanse? That shit Cindy Crawford's always pushing?"

"Ah, you are talking about that?" She motioned to a picture of Regina and Henry that was sat on a table off to the side.

"I'm talking about you now being a teenager!" Emma threw her hands up.

"Hey... you. No need to shout." Regina walked over and snatched a tissue from a nearby box. When the next tissue popped up the teen seemed taken aback then snatched that one too. When another popped up she dropped the tissues in her hand, picked up the box and looked at the bottom. She stared at it for a moment then put it back and took another. Emma watched on in amazement. She didn't remember a thing.

Regina couldn't help but take another tissue and finally returned to Emma still eyeing the box and kind of shaking her head.

"Regina, do you know who i am?"

The teen looked up at her as she wiped away the blood.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me your name, and i'll tell you if i know who you are."

"You don't know me?" Emma started to take in deep breaths and paced around the mayor's foyer. "That limping bastard."

She pointed at Regina. "I knew i should have shot him when i had the chance." Emma kicked at the wall.

The teen frowned as Emma winced and shook the pain out of her foot. "Calm down, you."

"Calm down? You're the one that was turned back into a sixteen year old and your telling me to calm down."

"I'm eighteen thank you very much, and i doubt it would do anyone any good if you broke your foot in your never ending quest to damage my home."

"So you've always been uptight." Emma blurted.

"If by uptight you mean mindful of other people's bones and weary of this land's home maintenance workers, then yes."

Emma smiled.

"I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

Regina looked up and started to circle Emma, looking her over. "Your Snow's daughter"

"You know Snow?"

"She's my daughter." She stopped and looked down at Emma's shoes.

"You mean step daughter." Emma corrected a little surprised by Regina's wording. Emma was also kicking herself for not asking or really thinking about how young Regina must have been when she married the king. The thought made Emma angry for some reason.

"Hmm" Regina nodded bending down to get a closer look at Emma's boots.

"Wait. How did you know i'm her daughter?"

"Rumpelstiltskin told me."

"So he did do this?"

Regina hummed out another affirmative then turned and walked toward the stairs and bounded up them.

"Regina wait"

Emma huffed and followed the teen.

"What else did Gold tell you?" Emma looked around the top floor but she couldn't see where the teen had gone to. "Where did you go?"

"Who's Gold?"

Emma followed the familiar but somehow kinder voice into what Emma could only guess was Regina's room.

"Rumpelstiltskin." Emma clarified. She found the girl in Regina's closet. "What are you doing?" Emma leaned against the closet door frame to see the girl riffling through a pile of clothes.

"Looking to see if i have some of those." She pointed to Emma's jeans.

The sheriff scoffed "I doubt it"

Emma finally looked the girl over. She was wearing one of Regina's dresses, a blue one.

"These are similar, are they not?" Regina pulled out some very nice designer jeans that probably cost more than Emma makes in a month.

"Those are all right" Emma shrugged.

Regina frowned and continued looking through the clothes.

"So?"

"I'm sorry, dear. What were you saying."

"What did Rumple tell you?"

"Oh, just that you are the Savior that broke his curse and now you hate me and Snow hates me and the town hates me. Basically i'm not very popular."

"He certainly wouldn't win homecoming queen either." Emma huffed at how blunt Gold had been.

"Did he tell you why he caused your..." She made an up and down motion at the teen. "your..."

"Regression?"

"Ya regression."

"He did."

"And..."

"While i don't have a problem talking with the savior that hates me, even though i was advised not to. I do however think it is in my best interest not to divulge the little imps plan. He says he's watching and i still have a scar from the last time i disobeyed him."

"What does that mean, he's watching?" Emma asked looking around.

Regina ignored her and went back to the pile on the floor.

"Listen, Regina. If what Gold is planning is going to hurt anyone, you need to tell me."

Regina looked up at Emma with raised eyebrows. It seemed like the teen was about to lay into Emma as her older self would have surely done, but she didn't. Regina just turned and inspected some of the dresses hanging up.

"You don't think he hasn't already hurt someone?" She said in a soft voice that wasn't accusing but still seemed hurt.

"What? Who?" Emma stepped forward.

Regina sighed "Never mind."

She turned back to Emma. "He's not going to hurt anyone. I mean that's not his main objective."

Emma relaxed a bit but then thought back to Regina's comment about someone already being hurt and she wanted to kick herself.

"Regina we can find a way to fix this."

"You can?"

"We can try."

"Why would you want to try? Everyone hates me." The teen pointed out as she looked to Emma's boots again then sat down where her shoes were situated and began picking through the various heels.

"Not everyone." Emma said shuffling her feet.

Regina looked up at the blond and back to her shoes, but kept quiet.

Emma took a minute to observe her surroundings. This is exactly what she would expect Regina's room to look like; pristine, and fancy. The complete opposite of Emma's room.

"Regina what's the last thing you remember, i mean about your life before this?"

Regina halted her attempts at trying on one of the only pairs of flats she had. She didn't look at Emma but off to the back wall and gazed at her own reflection in the hanging full length mirror. She stared for only a moment then went back to work on her shoes. "Emma Swan you ask more questions than your mother and that is quite an accomplishment."

Emma smiled and felt that the teen probably did deserve a little break from the interrogation.

She was about to apologize when Regina winced loudly and scrambled to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked taking a few steps closer to the teen.

"I have to go." She said. Emma noticed tears collecting in the girl's eyes as she struggled to pull on a pair of shoes.

"What's wrong?"

But Regina just vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. Emma stared down at the pair of jeans on the floor and shook her head.

"This crazy ass town." She stomped out.

Emma went home and changed into a new set of clothes and sat down on her bed. Everyone had already gone on about there day. Henry to school, Mary Margaret and David to wherever they go during the day. Emma looked over at the time. It was nearly one thirty. She tried to think about something other than teenage Regina and ended up throwing a fist into her bed when she realized she had missed breakfast hours at granny's and therefore missed the waffles.

"Fucking Gold" She shouted her fists in the air.

Emma stood and decided that's exactly who she needed to find.

The bell rang above the door at Gold's shop as the extremely pissed off Sheriff bounded in ready to kill the first man with a limp she saw.

"Gold!" She shouted.

The man in question limped to the front of his shop.

"Ah Sheriff did you sleep well?"

"Don't play games with me Gold"

"But i'm so good at them"

"What did you do to Regina and why?"

"What ever do you mean? I just saw her and she looks better than ever."

"Whatever you're planning Gold, I'm going to find out."

"We'll see" He shrugged.

"We will" Emma snarled and stomped out. She hated this. Technically she couldn't really arrest him, all of his crimes were magic based and she didn't know how to go about charging him for them. She probably couldn't hold him anyway, not since he got his magic back. She could always just shoot him, save everyone a lot of grief. At this she smiled to herself as she walked down main street. But the thought had her feeling for her weapon and she remembered that it was missing. She really needed to find it.

Regina's.

But first she was going to stop by Granny's and beg for the leftover waffles, if there were any.

She hoped the teen was back from wherever she went. She looked down at her watch, it was almost four.

Once again Emma found herself knocking on Regina's door.

"God that girl" She huffed as there was no answer. Emma tried and tried but still nothing. Maybe she wasn't home. Emma heard something around back and went to check it out.

"Hey, didn't you hear me knocking and calling your name?" Emma asked.

She walked up to the girl who was slumped over a flower bed in her older self's garden. Regina was wearing a different dress, one that Emma had never seen before. It was a pale pink sundress and suited the teen very well. The young queen's hair was half up in an elaborate up do and the part that was down fell in long curls.

"I did."

Emma sat there with raised eyebrows for a moment or two, but Regina didn't look at her.

"Then why didn't you answer?"

"Why didn't you tell me that i had a son once?" The girl didn't even look up as she matched one insignificant question for a really good one.

"I-I thought Gold would have told you."

"Well he didn't. I had to find out from Jefferson."

Red flags went up immediately. "Jefferson?! When did you see him?"

"He stopped by just a while ago."

"He came here? Why?"

"Miss Swan, do you know anything about these flowers?"

Emma frowned and looked at the bed of purple flowers. "No i don't"

"They're dying and i don't know how to help them. I've watered them and found fresh soil for them in that shed, but i fear it might be too late for them." The teen sighed and fell back so she was sitting on her heels on the grass. "I guess sometimes you just have to let dying things do as dying things do best."

Emma shrugged feeling uneasy. "They don't look that bad.I'm sure they just need a little time and help."

Regina looked up at her and raised her eyebrows."Did you not look at them properly?"

Regina climbed to her feet, excepting the hand Emma reached out.

"Regina i didn't bring up Henry because i didn't want to confuse you."

Regina nodded and walked over to the back door disappearing inside.

Emma looked at the flowers again and frowned. She followed Regina into the house and found the brunette in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water.

"Regina why don't you just use magic to fix your flowers?"

"You can't bring back the dead, and those flowers are already fading away, plus i couldn't. I tried."

"Why not?"

"Emma Swan if you ask me another question i will turn you into a flower and my problems will be solved."

"Could you do that? I mean how long have you been doing the whole magic thing?"

Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Okay sorry" Emma held up her hands in defeat.

"I think you owe me a few answers."

"Like what?"

"What is that?" she pointed to the microwave and Emma smiled, but then frowned. Had the girl eaten?

"It's a microwave. It's like a oven but faster."

"Demonstrate." Regina said more as a command than a request.

"Okay"

Emma showed Regina how to use the microwave and made an attempt at Regina's fancy coffee maker, they ended up figuring that out together.

"Can i ask you some more questions? "Emma tried.

The teen hopped up on one of the stools placed at the island. "You can try."

"Okay" Emma considered what she wanted to know the most and then took into consideration what the girl might actually answer.

"What did Jefferson say about Henry?"

Regina looked down at her hands then out the window above the sink. "He said that i had a son, but he was really yours and he went to live with you because he didn't love me." Regina then looked to Emma with a look that said she hoped that what Jefferson said was a flat out lie.

Emma didn't know what to say, and the look on Regina's face caused her to turn from the teen. Regina took Emma's sudden fascination with glass cabinet door as a confirmation of Jefferson's tale.

Emma shook her head "Jefferson's a crazy son of a bitch."

"He kissed me"

At this Emma whipped around so fast she thought whiplash could have been an actual concern. "He did what?!" She snarled.

"He's always been rather grabby, but this time he kissed me." Regina said as something caught her eye and she got up and crossed the kitchen stopping in front of an electric can opener. "What's thi.."

Her question was cut off by Emma reaching over and taking Regina's arm so that the girl was facing her.

"I want you to stay away from that guy. He's CRAZY and dangerous."

"From what he had to say, so am i, so.."

"So

? You two make a good couple?!" Emma screeched? "You are NOT like him, and he's going to stay away or.." Emma had to stop herself and take a few deep breaths.

"Calm down, you." Regina said with a smile. "Besides i'm married, sort of."

"You're not married here." Emma pointed out.

"Rumple said... " Regina stopped like she was about to say something she shouldn't and looked away.

"What did Gold say?"

"He said Emma Swan is a chatterbox full of questions, and orders, and i'd do well to keep away from her and her fancy boots."

Emma sighed at Regina's deflection but smiled.

"He didn't say that."

"He did."

Emma was about to argue some more when her phone rang. Regina looked around alarmed at all of the appliances trying to place the sound.

Emma pulled out her phone and answered.

"Yea?"

Regina watched on as Emma talked into the phone, then she quickly shuffled closer to the blond placing her face really close to Emma's as she pressed her ear up against the cell phone to listen as well. Emma smiled and continued talking to Mary Margaret. When Regina heard the other woman's voice she gasped and snatched the phone out of Emma's hand and looked it over.

"What is this magic?" Regina asked periodically holding the phone up to her ear and listened as Mary Margaret called out for Emma then pulled it down to look at it.

"It's a phone" Emma laughed as she took it from the young queen who pouted when Emma pulled the phone away and finished her conversation with Mary Margaret.

"Ya I'll be home in a little while. Okay bye."

She hung up and placed the phone back into her back pocket.

"You're going now." Regina said indifferently as she crossed back over to the stool and sat down.

"Ya, i have to go do the whole mom thing"

Regina nodded and looked over at the clock. "Well, have a good night. Take good care of your son."

The Sheriff just nodded. She wanted to correct the girl. Our son. He was Regina's way longer than he was Emma's. But again Emma didn't want to confuse the teen just yet.

"I'll see you later." Emma called over her shoulder but then stopped and turned around. "Take care of yourself Regina"

"I'll try" the girl smiled with a slight wave. Before Emma left she looked around the foyer and found her gun under a fancy looking antique cabinet.

Emma went home and fed Henry and helped him with his homework, the whole time on auto pilot. She wondered what that girl was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina didn't know what to do. The eerie silence that has fallen over the house was driving her to think too much, to relive things in her head that she'd rather not have lived in the first place. This house shouldn't feel like the castle. This house was small; much smaller than the palace she was used to, but it still it felt the same.

Regina wanted to cry, but she didn't know why exactly and the brunette refused to cry for no reason, so she choked back frustrated tears. The young queen wanted to be strong, like her mother had always commanded. Regina closed her eyes and the image of a lonely cobweb blowing in the wind filled her head. Desperate to hold on but seemingly fragile and destined to snap and blow away like it had never been there to begin with.

Emma Swan asked her what she remembered last, about her life before. The answer to that question is this feeling. A state of lonely hopelessness was her strongest recollection. She suspects this was precisely what he wanted all along.

She shakes this from her head. She shouldn't dwell on things she can not change. All she can do is learn to use her magic and hope that one day she will be powerful enough to... That's always as far as she gets.

Not long after Emma Swan left the mansion, Regina was summoned to Rumple by way of lava in the skull. She detested this way of communication, it reminded her of her mother, as morbid as that sounds. Unfortunately, the efficiency couldn't be denied. Within moments of the excruciating pain Regina was at Rumpelstiltskin's side.

"Ah prompt as ever your highness." Rumple said not even looking up from his chest full of odd objects.

Regina looked around. They were once again in the back of Gold's shop. Regina disliked this place, it felt like being in the middle of a hoard of looted cherished possessions.

Regina grasped her hands together and held them in front of her, waiting like the ever obedient student.

It seemed that Rumple was finally finished doing whatever he was doing and he closed the trunk.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes" She nodded.

Rumple smiled. "Aren't you going to ask what you should be ready for?"

Regina sighed but tried to seem interested. "What should i be ready for?"

"That's a good girl." He turned and walked over to a wooden case filled with vials containing different colored liquids. He leaned over and picked out a blue one bringing it up to his face. "Tonight, we'll be testing out a new potion."

Regina didn't like the sound of that one bit. "What kind of potion?" She asked not able to mask the nervous shake in her voice.

"Don't worry, Dearie. You won't be taking the potion. I've got someone much more...disposable in mind?"

Dread filled Regina. For reasons unknown to her, the teen immediately thought of Emma Swan. Panic filled the young brunette, but she tried to maintain a face of indifference. She was proud of herself for keeping up a facade of disinterest as she looked down at a glass display case and asked. "Who?"

"Just some idiot who works in a flower shop." He waved off the subject and went back to the vials.

Regina tried to slow her heart and push this unwelcome anxiety to the back of her mind so she could examine it in the safety of Rumple's absence.

"Let's go" Gold said pushing the vial into his coat pocket and finding his cane.

The whole ordeal took about three hours and Regina was spent. Emotionally. She hated what they did to that man, but she learned long ago to be powerful is to be ruthless. Besides she didn't know him. This fact was helping her a bit, but not much.

Physically. Regina was taken by surprise when the man snapped one of the ropes and latched a large hand onto the girl's neck. He managed a pretty nasty hand print bruise before Rumple had him bound again. Regina went to immediately heal the bruise, she knew how to do that well, but Rumple stopped her with a harsh shove back.

"Leave it!" He snapped. "It will remind you why you should always be on your toes."

Regina frowned. It wasn't her fault the imp can't find sturdy rope. She bit her tongue and moved so that Rumple could shut the trunk. She knew that it wouldn't be worth it to rile him up. He was already enraged that his concoction had not worked. The man had no clue who he was now.

The brunette suspected she would be helping the little bastard for a good while longer.

"Go home" Rumple snarled walking to the driver's seat and climbing in.

Regina knew that Rumple meant for her to magically transport herself back to the mansion, but she didn't. The teen gently touched her bruising neck as she watched Rumple drive back towards town in his horseless carriage.

"Fuck you" Regina said after him. She smiled a bit at her swear. She didn't get to use that word near enough.

Regina wanted to walk back to the mansion. She knew she wasn't to be seen by the townspeople, but it was late. She started down the road in a steady pace taking in the fresh air. There was a cool breeze that felt delicious on Regina's bare legs as it blew through her dress and whipped her long brown curls up around her face.

When she made it into town she kept her head down and continued on her way to the mansion. Soon she heard footsteps approach.

"What are you doing out and about?" She recognized the voice and calmed slightly.

"Hello Jefferson"

"Your majesty" He bowed slightly but then almost tripped over himself to keep in step with the young queen. "Would you care for some company this evening."

"You want to keep me company? Why?"

"Because i enjoy your company, besides who the hell else do you have in the world?"

Regina wanted to shout at Jefferson, tell him she did have someone. This would be a lie though, and he knew it.

"Fine" Regina said already feeling guilty for going against Emma's wishes. But Emma had her family to keep her company tonight, and the thought of being in that house alone was enough to cause a lump to form in Regina's throat.

Regina took Jefferson's offered arm and walked alongside him as he rambled on and on about something. Regina was lost in her own head just nodding along. She was busy wondering if Emma Swan had told her family about Regina's regression. Regina wondered if her son, older Regina's son, ever thought about her. Did he ever miss her? She knew she missed him. How could she not?

When they arrived back at the mansion they took up on the couch in a sitting room that had a library like feel to it.

Jefferson poured them drinks and Regina brought her legs under her and got comfortable on the couch letting the alcohol that tasted of apples warm her from the inside out. She allowed Jefferson to put an arm around her.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while staring into the fire place both seemingly lost in their own heads.

"Jefferson?"

"Your majesty?"

"Regina" The teen corrected.

"Regina" He parroted.

"Why are you here with me. I'm sure i've done horrible things to everyone in this town, including you."

Jefferson seemed deep in thought then he took a large gulp.

"You remind me of when i was young, when we were young, and less... mad."

Regina hoped he wasn't lying. She liked this.

Just having someone next to her was exactly what she needed. The sound of Jefferson breathing in and out steadily was enough to keep her from those haunting thoughts. The sweet alcohol wasn't hurting either.

"What do you remember, Regina?"

Regina hated that question, but the alcohol gave her the strength to speak on it.

"I remember losing everything, and being a queen is not what it's cracked up to be."

"The king is not kind?" Jefferson asked already knowing the answer to that question.

"Jefferson, i don't want to talk about this." the teen pouted and finished off her second drink.

"Here let me" Jefferson raised from the couch and finished off his own glass then went about pouring them more.

"You're getting me drunk"

"I am" he said with a devilish smirk.

"And i thank you." She said with a gracious bow.

"Times are hard."

"Indeed"

"Jefferson you know Emma Swan, don't you?"

Jefferson handed Regina back her drink and answered bleakly "We spent some time together."

"So what's she like? What's she really like?" Regina took a large sip of what was quickly becoming her favorite drink.

"Well" He dramatically plopped down on the couch laying his head on Regina's lap. Normally Regina would have pushed him off, but she was rather tipsy and the human contact was comforting. "She's a bit like you."

Regina frowned in confusion but stayed quiet.

"She wears her heart on her sleeve, acts tougher than she is. She's also stronger than she thinks she is. She talks salty."

"Fuck you" Regina laughed thumping him on the head. "You're not making sense"

"I'm making perfect sense."

"Jefferson. If someone asked you what Regina Mills was like. What Regina Mills was really like. What would you say?"

Jefferson thought for a moment.

"You, or grown Regina?"

"Is there really a difference."

The mad hatter chuckled "You have no idea."

"Then me, i guess."

Jefferson lifted his head to take a long drink then let it fall back on Regina's lap. "I'll have to think about that."

Regina accepted this and let her own head fall to the back of the couch.

"What happened to me Jefferson?"

Jefferson turned on his side so he was facing Regina's stomach and he looked up at her through alcohol glazed eyes.

"Wait" The teen said sharply. "Don't answer that. I don't want to know." Regina took another drink, her eyes fixed on fire she had started with a flick of her wrist earlier. "Not yet"

"Then i won't say a word on it."

"Good"

"Why did you want to know about Emma Swan."

"She has my son, does she not."

"He's her son remember."

"How could i forget that little detail" Regina frowned.

"Regina what happened to your neck?"

"You're just now noticing that?" She asked running her fingers along her bruised throat.

"No, but i didn't think you'd tell me earlier."

"Your right." She took another drink. "and i'm not going to tell you now"

"Rumple?"

"Indirectly, yes."

"I can't wait to see what that devious little bastard is up to."

"It's not that interesting."

"I seriously doubt that. After living in this cursed town for twenty something years even the slightest bit of drama and mystery deserves to be headline news."

"What's headline?"

"It just mean big news"

Regina nodded. "This land is strange, but i like it's drinks."

"Is that all?"

"No, i like that box of napkins in the hallway, and i like my new clothes."

"I like your new clothes too." Jefferson patted the material of the dress that rested against Regina's stomach close to his face.

"Although it's all in such dark colors."

"The older you is older" Jefferson shrugged."When you were older in our land you wore such colors, and your necklines were... daring to say the least."

"Really?" Regina smiled at that. "I bet i looked just fabulous."

"Terrified and curiously aroused were those left in your wake."

Regina smiled big.

"You do look older Jefferson" She said raking her fingers through his hair seeing tiny bits of gray starting to peek out. Jefferson shut his eyes loving the impromptu scalp massage. He couldn't remember the last time someone touched him with half as much affection.

"The men in my family gray young."

"Ah. That must be it" Regina said rolling her eyes. She stopped stroking his head to take a large gulp of her drink. When she got settled back Jefferson took her hand and dropped it down on top of his head again. Regina smiled and went back to raking her fingers through his brown hair.

"Where do you live?" The teen asked.

"I live on the outskirts of this bustling metropolis."

"Is your house as nice as mine?" Pride evident in her voice.

"I do have a very nice house actually."

"Can i see it sometime?"

"Do you want to go there tonight?"

"Not really. I don't want to move."

He shoved his face into her stomach and murmured "Me either."

Regina shrieked at the feeling and shoved him back to his previous position using her grip on his hair as leverage.

"If i would have said yes, would you have moved."

"The queen get's what she wants."

"I'm not a queen here."

"You'll always be the queen. Ask anyone."

Regina considered this for a moment. "That's not a good thing is it?"

"It is what is is."Jefferson halted Regina's movements for a moment while he drained his glass and Regina did the same. He laid back again."In a moment i'll get us more."

"Hmm" Regina nodded.

They fell back into the comfortable silence. Regina stared into the fire again, running her nails across the grown man's scalp rendering him helpless as a bowl of jello. Jefferson stared at the material of Regina's dress.

"Do you want to sleep now?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, i do"

"Do you want me to leave?"

Regina was quiet a moment then answered in almost a whisper. "No."

"Then i'll stay."

"Just to sleep." Regina clarified.

"I'll just sleep next to you." Jefferson said as he raised up. He took the glass from Regina and sat it next to his own on the coffee table. The mad hatter took Regina's hand and helped her up.

The brunette snuffed out the fire with a wave of her hand and she walked through the house on drunk legs turning off the lights and locking the doors. She would stumble every now and then, bumping into things. Jefferson did his best to steady her as they made their way up the stairs and into Regina's room.

"Take off your jacket and those ugly shoes." Regina ordered as she walked into her closet.

Jefferson complied. "My shoes aren't ugly" He pouted.

"No, there not all that bad." The teen admitted from the walk in.

Jefferson shucked off his jacket and peeled off the dark red button up so he was wearing his slacks and a t shirt. Regina reemerged in a pair of yoga pants and a grey v neck.

"Very regal" Jefferson said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up"

Regina switched off the light and crawled into bed.

"Stay on your side" She warned.

"I was hoping you'd rub my head."

Regina snorted loudly.

"You know what i mean" Jefferson bellowed.

"Fine." The girl sighed.

Jefferson scooted over and down so he was laying on Regina, his head on her stomach liking very much how her breathing moved his head up and down. Regina continued with the scalp message. Regina didn't know why she was doing this for him. Maybe subconsciously she wanted him to enjoy his time here enough for him to come back. This was pathetic and beneath her, but Regina was sad, drunk, and it was what it was.

"Next time you're massaging my feet." She warned.

She couldn't help but squirm under him as his laughs shook her body.

"Deal"


	3. Chapter 3

Emma woke up on the later side the next morning. She tossed and turned most of the night thinking about Regina and what the sheriff should do. Emma knew that she should tell her parents about what has happened, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Emma knew that the moment she informed Mary Margaret and David about Regina's transformation, she couldn't protect the teen from what she was exposed to. Emma wasn't altogether sure why this thought bothered her so much, but she wanted to protect the teen.

She was different from the Regina she knew, but in so many ways, they were the same. Emma always pictured the Enchanted Forest version of Regina as an Evil dictator with not an ounce of humanity in her.

These thoughts made it easier for the blond to bite her tongue when people spoke bad about her son's mother. Emma wasn't sure she could do that so easily now. After being confronted with what Regina was like before everything went to hell, Emma was shocked into confusion and idleness.

She wanted to buy some more time, to hide her knowledge of Gold's intentions, even though she really didn't know much about what he was doing, or why. But she believed this young Regina when she said he wasn't planning on harming them.

The Sheriff was in a sort of trance as she went about her daily routine of getting herself and Henry up, fed and off to school. Emma then quickly made her way back to the mayor's mansion.

The blond raised her fist about to knock when the door was swung open.

"Come in" Regina called from deep inside somewhere. Emma guessed she used her magic to open it.

Emma found the girl sitting on the counter nearest to the coffee machine, a giant mug in her hands. She looked like she wanted to swim in the coffee mug.

"Rough night?" Emma chuckled coming closer to the teen who only nodded.

"Would you like some?" Regina asked reaching up into the cabinet closest to her head and maneuvering out another mug.

"Yeah, i would actually." Emma watched as Regina poured her a cup and handed it over.

"Regina!?" Emma choked putting down the mug and pulling Regina closer by her chin. "What happened to your neck?"

The girl allowed Emma to gently trace the hand print evident in the raised purple skin.

Regina knew she couldn't tell Emma the truth, Rumple would know, and then he would know that Regina and Emma had been visiting regularly.

Regina pulled away slightly and took another drink of coffee trying to buy herself some time.

"Don't bother lying to me" Emma scolded. "I ALWAYS know when someone is lying to me, especially you Regina."

"How do you do that?" Regina asked genuinely interested to know. That's a useful skill Regina could've used on several occasions already.

"Don't try to change the subject."

Regina huffed and then sunk down. "I can't tell you."

"Did Gold do this?" Emma snarled.

"No, not directly."

"What do you mean not directly? Someone did this, I'm pretty sure i could get print's off your throat right now."

Regina looked confused and was about to ask for Emma to explain what print meant, but Emma didn't give her the chance.

"Regina. Who did this?"

"It was a spell gone wrong." Regina worked out. It wasn't a complete lie. The potion hadn't worked.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm fine, it's not going to happen again, and no one was directly responsible."

"Why is that not exactly comforting." Emma said with a cocked eyebrow as she picked up her coffee mug again.

"How's your son?"

"Our son." Emma couldn't stop herself this time." and he's fine."

Regina sat there looking at Emma at a complete lost for what to say.

"He'd be a lot better off if he didn't have to worry about his mother being choked to death by some asshole."

"He doesn't have to know" Regina said in almost a whisper looking down at the coffee mug that seemed to big for her delicate hands.

Emma didn't know why she was doing this. She was trying to guilt the girl into more information inferring that Henry was the one worried about Regina, but really it was the blond herself. Henry had no idea what was going on and was happy as a clam.

"Cant' you.. "Emma motioned to the girl's neck." you know, heal that or something? Can you do that?"

"Yes" Regina said a little offended that Emma didn't think her capable of elementary magic. "I can."

"Then why don't you?"

Shit. Regina thought to herself. She kind of walked into that one.

"It'll remind me to stay on my toes." The teen recited.

"Is that what Gold said?" Emma growled.

"Miss Swan can you just stand there and drink your coffee. You've got to be the most chatty person I've ever met."

Emma was genuinely thrown off by this.

"No one has ever accused me of talking too much."

Regina rolled her eyes "Lies"

Emma smiled and sipped her coffee.

"I can do magic too you know"

"You can?" Regina sat down her coffee.

"Ya i used it getting back from... I just used it during a very stressful situation." Emma concluded not wanting to have to explain the whole situation.

"Very good. That's how is always manifests." Regina sat in deep thought. "That's the only time you've used it?"

"yep" Emma shrugged.

"You'll promise me something Miss Swan?"

"I will if you promise to call me Emma." She reasoned.

"Fine, Emma. Promise you won't go to Rumpelstiltskin to teach you how to use it." Regina looked at Emma with a pleading look she had never quite seen before. She looked scared.

"I promise. But i don't think i want to learn to use it."

Regina smiled a sad smile remembering feeling that way herself.

"That's what i said" She didn't say this with any doubt in the savior or accusingly, she said it as fact.

"But if i do, I'll ask you to teach me."

"Me?"

"Ya, you're good at this kind of stuff."

Regina nodded in thought. "I am"

"Ya i know you are. You have to be to do half the stuff you've done. Unfortunately, it hasn't been good stuff, but still pretty impressive."

"I could teach you how to do good stuff" Regina said hopefully. "I mean when you decide. If you decide."

"Besides i like you a lot more than that limping crook"

Regina smiled big at the idea of Emma liking her.

"It would always be useful to know a few things, especially around this town." Regina pointed out picking up her mug again.

"Like what?"

"Defensive spells, protection charms. To keep you safe." Regina was staring off in thought now mentally coming up with hypothetical lesson plans for the savior.

Emma shrugged "Ya i guess knowing things like that wouldn't hurt."

"I'm not pressuring you, just giving you the option. If you want it."

Emma thought for a moment taking in the girl in front of her.

"Knowing what Gold is up to, do you think it would be smart for me to lean a few spells or what ever?" She asked reluctant to go down this road at all, but something about this girl made her feel she could trust her. She thinks its the teens indifference to almost everything, even to what's happening to her.

"I think you should be ready for anything. Rumple can be very dangerous when desperate."

"Is he desperate?"

"Not yet."

"Can you please tell me what he's up to?" Emma begged.

"If i tell you he'll know I'm talking about him, and he'll know I'm talking to you."

"Does his plan involve me?"

"I can't say anymore about it." Regina hopped off the counter and walked over to place her mug in the sink.

Emma stepped closer and took the teen's arm. "Regina. You know, i wouldn't let Gold hurt you, right?"

Regina just stared at Emma taking in what she had said. Regina found it odd that Emma would consider herself a competent adversary for rumple. She was either really brave or really conceded. Regina knew it was the first one.

"I won't let him hurt you either" Regina said looking into the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. The girl wanted to believe that maybe Regina and Emma could save each other in some ways, but she also couldn't help but think that the savior really didn't need help from the likes of her.

Emma let go and placed her mug in the sink next to Regina's and turns voicing a tough decision. "Then i want you to teach me magic"

Regina smiled slightly but her stomach knotted up. Was she a capable teacher? She had to try.

Regina nodded. "Gods help us."

Emma chuckled and shook her head.

Emma told Regina she'd be back the next day so they could start their lessons, then she went on about actually being a sheriff.

She had a lot of paper work to get done and was glad she had David to help with some of the other stuff, like patrolling and cat's in trees.

The blond looked up when she heard her son's voice coming down the hallway. He was walking with Mary Margaret.

"Hey" Emma said glad for the distraction. "School out already?"

"Yep" Henry jumped up onto one of the other chairs and began spinning around.

"Have you been busy?" Mary Margaret asked brushing some stray curls out of Emma's face causing the blond to cringe inwardly." Ruby said she hasn't seen you all day. You know you have to eat."

"Ya, i know I've just been busy." Emma motioned to the paperwork. She was glad the lie detector super power was not an inherited trait.

"Well take a break every once in a while, alright?"

"Yes mother" Emma smarted off rolling her eyes at Henry who laughed still doing circles.

"So" Mary Margaret said a little quieter. "Have you heard from Regina?"

Emma's gaze snapped back to her mother now. "No, why?"

"Oh nothing serious." The teacher shrugged, "It's just that Ruby said that she saw her and some man walking arm and arm last night into the mansion."

"What man?" Emma said trying not to sound as concerned as she felt.

"She didn't know, She didn't get a good look at either of them, it was pretty late and Ruby was kind of drunk."

Emma snorted "Surprise surprise"

Mary Margaret smacked Emma's arms playfully.

"Well we'll get going, leave you to your work. Come on Henry."

Emma waved bye to both of them and promised to be home soon.

The blond tried to get some work done, but she kept thinking about her mother's statement.

Who was Regina with? Jefferson? Was he a part of Gold's plan? Was he the one that did that to her neck? Could Emma kill him and successfully hide the body?

On her way home that night, Emma had to talk herself out of returning to Regina's that night to interrogate the teen. She also had to talk herself out of staking out the mansion. The sheriff decided to wait until their magic lesson tomorrow to bring anything up. If the teen still continued to lie, or deflect, she would go from there. Emma felt like a nagging mother. She tried to calm down by reminding herself that she didn't have a mother when she was Regina's age and she turned out just… Emma almost slammed on the breaks and hauled ass to Reginas. That crazy son of a bitch was going to get Regina pregnant. Emma's anxiety was through the roof, so she blamed her fit of irrationality on this and continued home. It was going to be fine. Regina was smart, way smarter than Emma had been at that age. Probably way smarter than Emma was now. The savior just needed to calm down. Why was she so uptight about this. It was Regina.

Regina busied herself with different chores around the house. She made the bed and picked up clothes. She stared at the washer and dryer for about twenty minutes before throwing the worn clothes into the trash instead. The teen liked her house during the day, and she particularly liked the back yard. Today, since her magic was strong, she tended to the garden, saving what she could. It didn't look half bad once she was finished.

Ever since she had been regressed back to her teenage self, Rumple had periodically used the magic deep within Regina to strengthen his own. Sometimes he used so much she could do little afterwards, until it was replenished.

With magic in tact, she was also able to conjure up a good meal. Roasted chicken and vegetables that tasted more like heaven than poultry. She felt strong again, even though her night of drinking left her a little clumsy on her feet, she was getting her bearings back slowly but surely.

Regina went back inside when the sun went down and waited dressed in a pair of jeans, black boots, a white blouse with a black jacket over it. She braided her hair up, letting it fall in a straight ponytail that fell over her shoulder and reached almost her belly button. The brunette was ready for anything Rumple could throw at her. Or so she thought.

Tonight was going to be one of those bleak nights in which Rumple simply used Regina's power as a generator of sorts. He sucked the magic that manifested itself as a rich purple glow, out of her and channeled it into his own spells and incantations trying once more on a potion. Regina stood next to him until he had depleted so much that she could no longer stand. Even after the girl fell, slumped against his workbench he continued to drain her. During this time in which Rumple acted as the world's sassiest parasite, Regina let her mind travel back to her conversation with Emma. She was going to try to teach her some magic. To protect herself. Emma trusted Regina enough to let her try to instruct her. This meant a lot to the teen. She must not let her down.

When Rumple was finished for the night, he poofed Regina back home himself, and left her on the floor in the mansion's foyer. "You'll be able to get up soon." He stated before disappearing himself.

Jefferson walked up to Regina's house and he really wasn't sure why he was there. Sure he didn't have anywhere else to be, anyone else to be with, but this was the Evil Queen. This is the woman who ruined his life, and took him away from his daughter. But at the same time it wasn't. This was the girl that he tricked into hopelessness and despair. On nights where he's drunk enough to be honest with himself, he know's that he deserved everything she did to him.

Regina didn't know how long she was laying there before she was woken by the sound of someone rapping on the door.

"Regina"

It was Jefferson.

Regina tried to sit, and found she once again had full faculties of her limbs. She stood on shaky legs and made her way to the door. She stopped to look at her own reflection and quickly smoothed out her hair. She didn't look like she had just been sucked dry, so that was good. She sighed and opened the door.

"Good evening Jefferson" She winced. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"Good evening" he bowed. "You've been to see Rumpelstiltskin tonight haven't you?" He guessed as she moved aside to let him in.

"I'm with him every night" She pointed out and led him into the sitting room they had occupied the night before.

"Ah, then you could use a drink?" He laughed.

Regina sat on the couch pulling her feet free from the boots and tucking them under her. "Not tonight" She said holding her stomach. "I had too much last night"

"Do you mind if i?"

"Go right ahead" She waved then ran her fingers through her long ponytail.

Jefferson walked over and poured him a glass of cider and returned to the couch. He sat back and let his arm stretch the length of the back of the couch behind the young queen.

"What did you do today?" Regina asked pulling her knee up so she could rest her chin on it.

"I had business to attend to." He said being vague.

"What kind of business?"

"Top secret kind"

Regina furrowed her brow. "Fine." She huffed reaching over and snatching the drink from him.

"Going to be like that are we?" he laughed lunging over and trying to take the glass back.

"Yes, like that" Regina chuckled straining to keep the glass out of reach.

"Fine" He said sitting back. "I was spying on Rumpelstiltskin."

"Why?" Regina asked pulling the glass to her lips on reflex then scrunching up her face when she got a whiff and handed it back to Jefferson.

" I'm working with someone who's very much interested in what the little bastard is up to. But don't tell him that"

Regina scoffed "He doesn't need any information from me"

"What exactly does he need from you?"

Regina thought for a moment. "Moral support"

Jefferson snorted. "You must be one hell of a cheerleader for him to go through all this trouble" He said motioning to Regina's teenaged form.

"What's a cheerleader?"

Jefferson laughed then took another drink. "Something you are not"

Regina just looked back at the fireplace and tried to light it but she couldn't even manage a spark.

"ahh" Jefferson said suddenly understanding. "He's not the great and powerful Dark One around these parts is he?"

Regina just shrugged and sat her chin back down on her knee.

Jefferson looked Regina over then sighed. He let his arm fall across her shoulders and pulled the brunette in close. Regina didn't even have the strength to act like she wanted to protest his proximity. The young queen just laid her head on his shoulder and rested a hand on his chest.

"He keeps you weak so you won't fight back."

"Don't" Regina begged. "Just…"

"You can't act surprised, he's been doing this since the moment he met you.."

Jefferson's rant was cut off by a sudden and unexpected kiss that was planted hard on his open lips. Jefferson wasn't still for long before he pulled Regina closer and began kissing her back.

Regina couldn't hear what Jefferson was going to say. It wasn't anything she didn't' already know deep down, but she couldn't bear to hear it tonight. Jefferson worked his hand's to Regina's waist and pushed her back on the couch so he was resting on top of her, a knee in the couch to keep all of his weight from impaling the girl. Regina turned her head as he went to work on her neck. She stared at the unlit fire and freed a hand from under Jefferson. She tried once more to light the damn thing, but nothing happened. Regina closed her eyes as she felt the tears collecting. There was no way she was going to be able to teach Emma how to do anything tomorrow. Jefferson pulled back and latched onto Regina's lips again working a brave tongue into the queen's mouth. Regina noticed how he tasted like the cider, it wasn't unpleasant at all. The mad hatter freed the brunette from her jacket then found the bottom of her shirt and rested a hand on her bare torso loving how soft and warm the brunette's skin felt against the palm of his hand.

"Jefferson" Regina breathed pulling away. "I can't."

Jefferson tried to keep the frustration off of his face but still huffed a little falling back on his heels and let her raise up on the couch. Regina straightened out her clothes then looked back at the fireplace.

"Please" she said softly to whoever was listening up there. She flicked her wrist again, and again nothing. She sighed deep then stood up.

"You can stay again, or you can go. It's up to you." She said the disappeared up the stairs.

"Will you rub my head again?" He asked hopefully bounding up after her.

"No" She answered shortly.

"i had to ask" He shrugged.

Jefferson once again took his place on the bed, taking off his shoes, jacket and button up. Regina walked back in wearing a pair of blue silk shorts that showed off her perfect legs, and a sheer t shirt. She turned off the light and climbed in next to the still erect Jefferson who had his hands folded behind his head. He knew he should have left. Whatever it was they were doing wasn't going to be good for either of them. Regina sighed next to him then turned and snuggled into his side.

He thought she was asleep already until her low voice sounded "Don't think I've forgotten about that foot massage."

"Of course not" He chuckled.

Regina couldn't help but smile as his laugh shook her body as well.


	4. Chapter 4

This one's much shorter than the rest, but the next chapter will make up for it. Thanks for the encouraging words :) they keep me going. I hope y'all enjoy what's to come!

Regina woke with a start feeling her heart jump into her throat at the sound of Jefferson yelp, then a loud crash. She flew to her feet and tried to focus her eyes enough to see what the hell was going on.

"I see I can't leave you to your own devices without you bedding the town scoundrel." Rumpelstiltskin scolded. Regina watched as Rumple used his magic to pick her sleeping companion up while he grabbed at his throat seemingly choking.

Regina knew she couldn't beg and plead for Rumple to stop, he would only hurt Jefferson more. Regina knew the best thing to do was to act like Jefferson's discomfort didn't bother her. She walked over to her vanity and sat down and went about letting her hair down.

Just as Regina suspected, Rumple huffed then let the younger man down. Jefferson stood trying to regain his breath. The imp got right in his face and snarled.

"I don't know what your playing at, or what you have planned for our queen here, but i need her. You, i could really do without. If you come near her again, i will kill you."

Regina flashed Jefferson a sympathetic look through the mirror as he picked up his clothes and the rest of his dignity and scurried out of Regina's bedroom.

Rumple turned to Regina with a scowl on his face that scared the teen.

"Your freedom is a thing of the past."

"What does that mean?" Regina huffed, her annoyance making her brave.

"It means, Your majesty, that you will be spending your days cleaning my shop where i can keep an eye on you."

Regina frowned and looked back at herself in the mirror. "I'm not a servant"

"You're right. Your a sorceress in training, and if you wish for me to spend anymore of my valuable time on your magical progression, you will do exactly as i say."

Regina thought for a moment about telling Rumple she didn't want anymore of his training, but she couldn't. There was still that giggling little imp dancing in the back of her brain taunting her with the knowledge of how pathetic her life would be if she didn't become powerful enough to control her own destiny. She would continue to be the one people pushed into the mud in their own journey to the top. Using her until she was all used up. This was all she had.

Regina nodded then looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Get dressed, i'll transport us both to the shop so you won't be seen."

Regina did as she was told and quickly changed into a pale blue sundress and matching heels. These bright colors and styles were shoved into the back of Regina's closet and she was sure they had never been worn before, but she liked them.

Regina quickly pulled her brown curls into a loose ponytail and joined Rumple in his shop.

The shop was dusty and cluttered and just the thought of having to clean it was overwhelming. Regina had no idea where to even start.

The brunette turned to face shelves that were packed to the gill's with seemingly random objects arranged in no kind of order whatsoever.

"You'll start in the back."

The back was a disaster.

Regina started by climbing on a chair and pulling down books that were clustered randomly on a top shelf.

The teen was growing more and more frustrated by the moment. "I'm a queen for god sake's"

"Less complaining more cleaning" Rumple shouted from the front of the shop.

Regina threw a book down to the floor hard.

I should just set this place on fire. She thought to herself, but then her smirk fell as she remembered her weakened magic. Regina looked to the book she had just thrown and concentrated fully on picking it back up telepathically. It shook a bit then raised up about an inch only to fall back to the floor. Regina panted trying to recover from the overexertion. Soon she will be back to normal, but she didn't know how long that would last.

The teen went back to the mind numbing task of cleaning the back room and the next thing she knew, two hours had passed.

Regina knew Emma would be at the mansion soon ready to start their magic lesson. This made the queen really sad and she was extremely disappointed that she couldn't even make it to the first lesson. She sighed. She probably wouldn't have been a very good teacher to begin with. Regina huffed this absurd thought from her head. Learning magic had been something the teen had excelled at, why should teaching magic be any different. She knew she could do a better job than the imp. The teen often recalled thinking Rumple could have used more efficient and less cruel tactics to teach Regina the same principles. But he was a sadist and enjoyed her misery. Regina looked over at the books thoughtfully and then smiled. She would learn as much about magic as she can and teach Emma to be a powerful sorceress. She would teach the blond what she learned from the books and also what Rumple had taught her, but much more gently then how the imp had instructed Regina.

The young queen carefully picked through the books and found a few options that would help her come up with a lesson.

The brunette regretted how Jefferson was treated this morning, but she couldn't help but think that things worked out perfectly. This shop was the best place to find tools to aid in Emma's education. Regina buried herself in a book as she did a mediocre job of polishing the book shelve itself.

Rumple called in from the front of the shop. "I'm going out, and I'll know if you leave."

Regina didn't answer him, just looked up from the book at the very well polished book shelf that she could see herself in. The bell above the door chimed signaling his departure. Regina walked over to the imp's work desk and found a blank sheet of paper and a strangely slender writing utensil and started writing down notes and things to remember.

All too soon after Rumple had left, there was another chime of the bell. Regina didn't know weather or not to call out, or go see if he was back. What if it wasn't him. Regina folded up the paper and stuck it in the top of her dress, and went back to sorting books, just in case it was him.

"Regina?" A hushed voice called.

Regina carefully walked toward the front of the shop and peered around the corner. It was Emma.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked scaring the blond two feet up into the air.

"God!" She whined putting a hand to her racing heart. "I'm looking for you, you weren't at the mansion."

"Rumple has me sequestered here doing manual labor." Regina said throwing down the rag she had been using on top of a display case, then she pouted, "I hate it"

"Well you have your work cut out for you." Emma took another look around.

"You shouldn't be here. I'm already in enough trouble."

"What's the guys problem now?"

"It doesn't matter." Regina deflected while turning a hanging mobile. "I couldn't teach you magic today anyway, it's just going to have to wait until i can come up with something."

"Oh, that's alright" Emma shrugged unable to hide the disappointment that Regina had felt earlier herself.

"But i am going to teach you Miss. Swan" Regina reassured the downhearted sheriff. "I've been reading and coming up with the best place to start, i think you'll be at the level i'm at now in no time at all.." Regina got excited as she rambled on about the lesson plan she had come up with then stopped herself. "Sorry, i know this probably doesn't mean much to you." the teen apologized realizing that she had been carrying on too long.

"No" Emma said smiling. The sheriff thought it was cute the way Regina had lit up when talking about her plans for Emma. Wait, cute? But at the same time Emma thought it was a little sad that Regina felt the need to apologize for her excitement. Emma wished she could lay into the person who made Regina feel stupid for voicing her feelings about things, the person who told her to be quiet and that her interests didn't matter.

"Why do you want to help me learn magic?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged bashfully "I think it would be best for both of us."

"Best how?"

"You would be able to protect herself in the future. For me its more like an outlet."

"an outlet?" Emma scrunched up her face. " like a hobby."

"More like a reason for me not to kill myself."

"Hey" Emma frowned.

"You know what i mean" Regina sighed then straightened when she realized how long she had been talking to the blond. "You should get going."

"Why? Don't want Gold to know that his teaching's are bout to be passed down to the riff raff." Emma joked.

"Your hardly riff raff, princess." Regina smiled at the face Emma gave her. " and i am not passing anything down, that imp was a cruel bastard and i intend on altering almost every lesson he ever taught."

"Good i don't want to end up like..." Emma stopped herself and winced looking to the girl. Regina's face was still, and didn't betray any emotion what so ever. "I'm sorry R'gina"

"It's fine Miss. Swan. You really need to leave now."

"Regina i didn't mean anything by that it's just..."

"Miss Swan Rumple could be back any moment and I'm not going to be useful to either of us if I'm dead." Regina motioned toward the door stoically.

Emma sighed but did as she was told. She turned back to Regina and that's when's she saw the hurt. "Regina, thank you for taking the time to teach me. It means a lot that you think I'll be any good at all of this."

Regina forced a small smile and a nod. " I'll make sure you don't end up like i did Miss Swan."

"When will your sentence be over today?"

Regina just shrugged. She really had no idea.

"I'll come over tomorrow morning"

"I might be here "Regina pointed out.

"Then I'll come over here. There's a big meeting tomorrow at town hall and Gold will have two and a half hours of that to look forward to, if he wants to keep his small business license and his shop." Emma smiled.

"Won't you have to be at this meeting too?"

"No, I'll have someone cover for me"

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, go. Before i turn you into a mop and bucket." Regina whined pointing to the door.

"Alright, jeez." Emma raised her hands as she shuffled out the front looking around to make sure the coast was clear.

Later on that day Regina sat seated on the top of Rumple's work desk as she worked on polishing jars full of long dead bug specimens that went into a large case. Regina stared at a preserved butterfly propped up by tiny needles through the wings and torso. For some reason she didn't want to put this one back, it reminded her of someone.


End file.
